


Wounds

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Little Black Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This part was written for Prompt "Little Black Dress" @ Femslash100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds

  
Belle woke. Glanced at the clock.

"Shit," she hissed. She was late. For a few moments that was her only worry. Then the weight of her woes came back.

She dashed to the bathroom, grabbed her toothbrush and hurriedly brushed while she peed.

Back in her room she quickly dressed. Then she saw it. It was sticking out from under her bed. A dress. Ruby's dress, a little black number that Ruby had worn on a date they had gone on three weeks ago.

Two weeks ago Belle had caught Ruby having sex with Regina.

Belle snatched up the dress. She had tears in her eyes, the wound fresh again. She felt so stupid for wasting all this agony on that betraying bitch. This dress was the only thing belonging to Ruby that she still had. She didn't really know why she had just left it there.

They had been happy when Ruby had worn this dress. They had been so deeply, madly, in love. Or at least Belle had thought they were.

Why couldn't they have stayed like that? Why did Ruby have to ruin it? Why with Regina? What was so special about her?

Belle checked the clock. She was really late now. Something else to blame Ruby for.

Enough.

Belle took the dress with her. She dumped it in the trash on her way out and rushed to get to the library. She was determined that no one would never cause her hurt like this ever again.


End file.
